


After Scarif

by milleniumfxlcon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumfxlcon/pseuds/milleniumfxlcon
Summary: Everyone's left scarred in different ways, and the group depends on each other more than ever to maintain some sense of normalcy. Jyn and Cassian see their friendship being stretched, and Baze slowly begins to trust the Force, much to Chirrut's surprise. Bodhi becomes a pilot for the Rebellion, and K-2SO's unfortunately, still dead.





	

She pushes the lever, watching as the lines of code arrange themselves, penetrating the planet's surface and into the datacomputer of the waiting craft. There's a tired, but satisfied smile on her features as she turns to him, putting a shoulder under his elbow as they make their way somewhere safer. The Death Star is in orbit now. The command to fire is given, and a hideous, blinding emerald green light emanates from its firing chamber. She can feel the soft sand underneath her feet as she faces the charming pilot one last time. They embrace tightly, ready for the blinding light to devour their souls. Time stands still. A familiar white cape is all she sees before the maniacal laughter echoes around the suddenly-small beach. Her eyes widen in horror as Krennic fires the shot right into Cassian's heart-

She sits up abruptly in a cold swear, heart beating wildly. "Cassian?" The young woman murmurs as she exits the spacious room, gently knocking on his door as she glances into the semi-darkness, relieved to see the familar face of the charming captain. "I thought-" Before she can say anything more, she feels his arms wrapped around her shoulders in a platonic embrace, warm and comforting. Jyn Erso leans into the hug, a crystalline teardrop slowly rolling down her cheek. She's been having the same nightmare for days on end, unable to get a decent sleep. She looks into his eyes and sees a fragment of the pain that mirrors her own. "You're alive, aren't you? I'm not hallucinating this, am I?" 

He remembers everything in vivid detail. The young man sits up in his bed, eyes wide open as he shifts slightly, reassuring himself that Orson Krennic is dead, and unable to hurt them any further. His mind blanks out as a strange, horrible feeling grips his heart. He's back in the Scarif base, clinging on to the archive banks, frantically climbing for his life, staring down the end of Krennic's pistol as the shot echoes through the near-empty room. He's falling, his eyes filled with terror as his body hits the platform, giving way to blackness. He clenches a fist, cold fear coursing through his veins as he flicks on the light switch. "You're okay. You're alright. It's over." Cassian Andor mutters over and over again to himself, trying desperately to push the thoughts out of his head. 

The soft knock on the door nearly startles him as he stands up warily, already looking for his blaster. Her voice however, stops him in his tracks. She calls his name softly, yet he can sense the anxiety in her voice. He sighs as he moves towards her, closing the distance between the duo as his arms wrap around her shoulders before she can say anything. He knows. It's the fourth night since Scarif that she's done this. Cassian feels her warm body against his, a comforting presence able to banish the terror, at least for a few moments. "It's okay, Stardust." He whispers soothingly. "We're alive. This is real." He takes her hand in his slowly. "Come on. Let's get some air." Cassian smiles as he puts an arm around her shoulder, frowning in concern at her limp. "Are you okay?" 

Jyn smiles slowly as she lets him take her hand in his, letting him guide her to the door. She clings to his words, momentarily reassured. The limp is one of things that Scarif left her, apart from the night terrors. They say it's semi-permanent, and she doesn't mind. She's learnt to live with it. The young woman is surprised at his question, not knowing how to respond. No one's ever asked her that in her twenty-one years of existence. But here he is, the first person to show genuine concern. One of her few friends. "I should be asking you that question," Jyn replies with a small, sad smile. She knows about his panic attacks, having been the one to comfort him during a strategy meeting. She isn't the same after Scarif, and neither is he. "You like the nickname." Jyn teases. "Next I'll have K-" Her smile fades at the mention of the robot. She can only imagine what fate met the sassy droid, having heard the dying words of the droid over the comms system before it fades, giving way into deathly silence. "I'm sorry." 

Cassian chuckles softly at her words. "I'm fine, Jyn. Really." He's not fine, but she's had enough to deal with. He barely wishes to add to her emotional burden. "Of course I do, Stardust. It suits you. There's something in your eyes that probably inspired him to give you that nickname." So much between them is chancy, precarious. She doesn't speak about his failed attempt to murder Galen Erso, and he doesn't bring it up. His eyes turn to the night sky as they step out into the grassy field, her careless slip stopping his slow stride. K. Cassian's eyes flicker with sadness as it all comes back with twice as much force as a hurricane. He can hear her voice, urgent and comforting, but it bounces off his ears as he struggles with the memories once again. He feels her arms around his shoulders now, tightly hugging him and whispering into his ear. It takes ten minutes before he's back, returning the hug gratefully. "I'm okay."

She watches in shock as an opaque look enters his eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Jyn shakes her head as she stands on her toes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Ssh. It's okay. You're okay. We're on Yavin 4. Scarif was just a bad dream, Cassian. Stay with me." She keeps up a constant stream of reassurance, knowing that he needs her as much as she needs him. Ten minutes later, the opacity leaves his irises as he returns the embrace. "I was worried." Jyn whispers as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "But someday, we'll leave this all behind, Cas. Forever. And we'll be happy again."

The stars seem brighter as he takes her hand once again, watching the stars, their union one of friendship and comfort, looking to a brighter tomorrow, a future that they both believe in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so please leave a comment if there's something I can improve on!


End file.
